Bang For Your Buck
Bang For Your Buck is the twenty-second episode in the fifth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the one hundred and eleventh episode overall. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls and the Gangreen Gang compete to raise enough money to buy a giant laser from Mojo Jojo. Plot Mojo Jojo is putting up a yard sale by putting up low prices on his used gadgets, The Powerpuff Girls arrive to oversee the yard sale, hoping that none of Mojo's inventions fall into the wrong hands. It wasn't until the Gangreen Gang spotted a giant device called the Destructo-Ray (available for $100) and they decided to purchase it. Upon learning about this, the Powerpuff Girls confront the gang, stating that they will work to get the money. As the girls leave, the Gangreen Gang plan on stealing money from others. The Powerpuff Girls work their way of earning money by helping old people cross the streets and selling cookies, but Bubbles foolishly lost half of the money over gambling on a pet race, though they would earn enough money from the Professor by doing extra chores. In the meantime, the Gangreen Gang work their way stealing money from others (including the old woman that the girls helped crossed the street, some girl scouts selling cookies, the pet race champion, and a local bank). The Powerpuff Girls then return to the yard sale, where they witness the Gangreen Gang giving out their money to Mojo to buy the Destructo-Ray. However, Ace is furious to find out that Big Billy has purchased a teddy bear near the corner for 5 bucks, leaving them 5 dollars short for the purchase. Since the Gangreen Gang can't afford the Destructo-Ray, the Powerpuff Girls are about to pay their $100 to Mojo, but he declines, stating that another buyer has already beaten them (and the Gangreen Gang) to it. Mojo reveals that the buyer is none other than the Mayor, who believes it to be a snow-cone machine. To prove his point, the Mayor activates the ray, which actually produces a snow cone for him, much to his delight. Realizing that Mojo had re-configured the ray to produce snow cones for a better price, the Powerpuff Girls deal with the Gangreen Gang by tying them up. The girls then successfully negotiate with an old lady to take the Gang to do household chores in exchange for a quarter, much to the Gang's dismay. Trivia *This is the first episode after the Powerpuff Girls Movie with the "upgraded" versions of the Gangreen Gang. **The "moles" on their skin have disappeared and their skin is now a darker shade of green, rather than the olivey color it was in the earlier episodes. **Grubber's shirt is purple instead of brown. **All of Ace's teeth are sharp now, instead of him just having 2 fangs. **Ace's hair bumps are more angular now, instead of rounded. **Ace no longer tucks his shirt in. **Snake's lips are bigger, his eyes are darker, and his voice is creepier. References *In the beginning, while looking around the yard sale, Blossom is holding a Mr. Fusion Home Reactor from Back to the Future franchise. *When Big Billy is teasing Ace with his teddy bear, he calls the toy "Mr. Funshine Bear." There is a bear named Funshine in the Care Bears franchise, though it could possibly just be a coincidence. Goofs *In the scene where the Gangreen Gang attempts to steal money from a bunch of Girl Scouts, Ace's mustache is missing for a few seconds. *When the Gangreen Gang check how much money they have Lil' Arturo says he's got an old hairball. But the hairball can be seen in Grubber's hand. Lil' Arturo's palm instead presents a spring, a crayon, a bottle cap, and a button. *The Gangreen Gang robbed a bank, an old lady, and a group of girl scouts, and stole a boy's trophy (which clearly had much money in it); yet they only have $95 (supposed to be $100 but Billy bought a teddy bear worth $5). They should have more money if they stole that much. *In the scene where the Professor is giving the money to the girls for their chores. He gives them $5 bills but refers to them as $1. *The Gangreen Gang actually had $96. Before Big Billy interrupts Ace while he's counting out the money for Mojo Jojo, he was on 91 and had handed the bill to Mojo Jojo already. When Ace resumes counting and ask Mojo Jojo where he was in his counting, Mojo Jojo says he was at 90. Ace hands Mojo Jojo another bill saying "91" despite having already given Mojo Jojo 91 bills. Ace should've been on 92, not 91. So, when Ace asks if he had miscounted, he would've been right. Production Notes *Although "Curses" and this episode aired on April 2, 2004, they were made in 2003. They are also the final episodes made in 2003. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on the Gangreen Gang Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2004 Episodes